


happily-ever-after

by napperhog



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Leo's pining, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napperhog/pseuds/napperhog
Summary: This year's GPF had seemed to set the stage for a blossoming romance, with Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri as the main cast of the screenplay, while the other skaters had been captivated audiences just like the rest of the world. No one could forget the iconic kiss at the Cup of China — how could they? Every social networking site had been buzzing with the trending #viktuurikiss tag for days, not to mention the fact that the kiss had been televised live. Who could forget that? Not Leo, that's for certain. Not when it had made him long for a love story of his own. (or, leoji's thoughts on the end of ep 12)





	

When the live-stream for this year's Grand Prix Final Exhibition Gala finally comes to a close, Leo hears a loud sniffle coming from Guang Hong's end. 

“I'm glad I'm not the only one that's about to start crying.” His tone is light and teasing as he picks up his phone to peer at the screen. Guang Hong's video is shaky for a moment, but his face soon comes into view, amber-brown eyes evidently shining with tears. He sniffles again and gently rubs at his eyes with the back of his fingers.

“Who wouldn't cry? That was so… so touching to watch, you know?”

Leo has to agree. This year's GPF had seemed to set the stage for a blossoming romance, with Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri as the main cast of the screenplay, while the other skaters had been captivated audiences just like the rest of the world. No one could forget the iconic kiss at the Cup of China — how could they? Every social networking site had been buzzing with the trending **#viktuurikiss** tag for _days_ , not to mention the fact that the kiss had been televised live. Who could forget that? 

Not Leo, that's for certain. Not when it had made him long for a love story of his own. 

“Yeah, I know. It was... beautiful.”

Watching the way Viktor and Yuuri had skated, gliding across the ice together, circling the rink like a pair of lovebirds dancing in the sky… it had felt intrusive. Like they had walked in on something they shouldn’t have. The entire performance had seemed so personal and yet, they had chosen to share it with the whole figure skating universe.

It had been beautiful. 

“Yeah,” he hears Guang Hong sigh, almost wistful, “it’s like a happily ever after.”

A happily ever after. That’s exactly what it had felt like, when they step out of the ice hand-in-hand with their glimmering gold bands, when the rink empties and the lights fade to black.

“What do you think comes after that?”

Maybe Viktor and Yuuri are trying to tell the world that it’s not over yet. A declaration that their love story has only just begun.

 _Or maybe he’s just reading into it too much_ , Leo scoffs in his head. 

Guang Hong blinks. “After that?” 

“Yeah. After the ‘happily-ever-after’. What do you think comes after that?”

Leo watches as Guang Hong ponders over the question. “I don’t know,” he admits, after a moment. “Fairy tales usually end there, don’t they?”

“They do,” he hums in response, “but this isn’t a fairy tale.”

“Oh,” Guang Hong mumbles, “that's true.”

They lapse into silence for a few moments. Guang Hong's camera goes shaky again, and the lights go off and the video is pitch black. His face soon returns to view, gentle features illuminated by the glare of his phone, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Leo can't help but return the smile.

His eyes flicker up to the digital clock at the top of his screen. The time reads 10:33AM. If he does the maths, it should be 11:33PM for Guang Hong. “Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn't you be training?” Comes the cheeky retort from the other end. Leo snorts and shakes his head, fond.

“I'm about to sleep, anyway,” Guang Hong continues. “I have training tomorrow morning, my coach would kill me if I overslept.” 

Leo huffs out a laugh. “We wouldn't want that now, would we?”

“Nope,” comes Guang Hong's reply, a murmur soft and genuine. “How else would I see you again?”

Leo holds his breath, and his heart stills. He swallows down the lump in his throat and forces out a laugh that he hopes hadn't sounded too fake. “Right. And how else would we send each other links to cute animal videos at random hours of the day?”

Guang Hong doesn't respond. Leo notes how peaceful he looks, the way his lashes fall over his eyes and how his shoulder slowly rises and falls with every breath. For a moment, Leo thinks he's fallen asleep.

Right as he's about to end the call, he hears a quiet voice coming from his speakers once more.

“Hey, Leo?”

"Yeah?”

“Do you think we'll find our own 'happily-ever-after's?”

Leo bites down on his lip.

 _I don't think I’ll find a happily-ever-after with anyone else but you_ , is what he wants to say, but instead he settles for a simple, “I'd hope so.”

“Okay,” Guang Hong finally says, seemingly satisfied with his answer. There's a content smile on his face as he murmurs, “Good night, Leo.”

“Good night. I'll call you again later, okay?”

There's no reply, but he knows Guang Hong will call him again when the clock reads seven o'clock in the morning, when Leo's barely awake and Guang Hong's already having his dinner for the day. That's how their routine always goes.

Leo ends the call just as he hears his coach yell for him. “Coming,” he calls back, closing his laptop shut and heading to keep his items in his locker.

Guang Hong's question remains heavy in his mind.

When he plugs his earpieces in and steps back into the rink, he lets the music fill his eardrums, lets his own movements flow with the song's melody.

Leo smiles to himself and figures he should simply let his story flow.

After all, his own fairy tale has only barely begun.

And someday, _someday_ , he'll reach that happily-ever-after.

**Author's Note:**

> testing the waters with something short! it's been a year since i've written fic, lmao
> 
> all grammatical errors and such are entirely my fault
> 
> leo's a pining bab and i love him
> 
> come talk to me about leoji on twitter @/guanghongji !!


End file.
